Eruovision/List of programs
Current Programming News programming * Nightly Eruoport (1995-present) * Eruoport Early Edition (1997-Present) * Good Morning Eruowood (2000-Present) Science fiction programming *Defiance (new episodes on Monday nights) (2013-present) Drama programming *The Fall (new episodes on Tuesday nights) (2014-present) *Step Dave (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2015-present) *Z Nation (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2014-present) *Rabbit Fall (new episodes on Monday nights) (2010-present) *Saving Hope (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2014-present) *Republic of Doyle (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2012-present) *SAF3 (new episodes on Monday nights) (2013-present) *Doc Martin (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2005-present) *Moonlighting (reruns only on weekdays daytime) (2015-present) *Scream (new episodes on Monday nights) (2015-present) Soap opera programming *Shortland Street (new episodes on weeknights) (1995-present) Comedy programming *Mr. Bean (Live-action series) (reruns only on Sunday afternoon) (1995-present) *The Tonight Show with Andrew Michaelson (new episodes on weeknights late nights) (2014-present) *Newsreaders (new episodes on Friday nights) (2014-present) *Like, Share, Die (new episodes on Friday nights) (2015-present) *Key & Peele (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2012-present) Sitcoms *Red Dwarf (new episodes on Saturday nights) (1998-2009 & 2013-present) *Mr. D (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2014-present) *Butterflies (reruns only on weekdays daytime) (1995-present) Reality shows *Ghost Hunters (new episodes on Thursday nights) (2004-present) Animated shows (branded as Kiddievision) *Mr. Bean (Animated series) (reruns only on Sunday morning) (2003-present) *Justin Time (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2012-present) *Mouk (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2012-present) *Shelldon (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2012-present) *Poppy Cat (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2012-present) *Fireman Sam (reruns only on weekdays afternoon) (1999-present) *Jar Dwellers SOS (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2015-present) *Rocket Monkeys (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2014-present) *Littlest Pet Shop (new episodes on Saturday morning) (2013-present) *The Adventures of Spot (reruns only on weekdays afternoon) (1995-present) *Eliot Kid (reruns only on Sunday morning) (2014-present) Live action children's programming (branded as Kiddievision) *Sesame Street (1969-1999 episodes; reruns only on Sunday morning) (2009-Present) *Barney and Friends (reruns only on Sunday morning) (2009-present) *Eco Company (new episodes on Sunday morning) (2010-present) *In The Night Garden (reruns only on Saturday morning) (2008-present) *Animal Atlas (reruns only on Sunday morning) (2005-present) *Teen Kids News (new episodes on weekdays afternoon) (2004-present) Youth programming (branded as DEF Eruovision) *New Game Plus (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2013-present) *Right This Minute (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2012-present) *Eruovision's Countdown (music chart shows on Saturday afternoon) (2002-present) *Action Zone (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2012-present) *The Simpsons (Season 1-11; new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2015-present) *Heartland (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2009-present) *Good Mythical Morning with Rhett & Link (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2011-present) *Nub Dot TV (FilmOn production) (new episodes on Saturday afternoon) (2014-present) *Looney Tunes (10-minute cartoons) (reruns only on Saturday afternoon) (1995-present) *The Qpiz (reruns only on Saturday afternoon) (2015-present) Game shows *31 Questions (new episodes on Wednesday nights) (2013-present) *Celebrity Name Game (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (2015-present) Musical programming *Eruopa in Concert (live concert on Saturday nights) (2013-present) *360 TuneBox (music shows on Sunday afternoon) (2015-present) *Rage (music shows on Friday and Saturday late nights) (1995-present) Other programming *Gillette World Sport (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (1995-2010, 2015-present) *MotorzTV (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (2009-present) *Toyota World of Wildlife (reruns only on Sunday afternoon) (2001-present) *1700 (new episodes on weekdays afternoon) (2014-present) *For Your Home (new episodes on weekdays daytime) (1997-present) *The Rugby League Show (live sports on Sunday afternoon) (1995-present) *Eruovision's Computer Arts Festival (late nights on Friday) (1995-present) *The Culture Show (new episodes on Sunday nights) (2005-present) *Flip My Food (new episodes on weekdays daytime) (2015-present) *Judge Faith (new episodes on weekdays daytime) (2014-present) *Money TV (new episodes on Sunday afternoon) (2014-present) * videos (2013-present, only shown when Eruovision experiences technical difficulties) Upcoming Programming * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts (2016) * Sword Art Online II (2016) * Sushi and Beyond (2016) * Kuukuu Harajuku (2016) Past Programming News programming *HBC World News (1995-2013) * AM Eruoprot (1995-2000) Science fiction programming *Eureka (2006-2012) *Charlie Jade (2006) *Æon Flux (2001-2005) Drama programming *Street Legal (2010) *Huff (2004-2007) *Police Rescue (1999-2005) *City Life (2006-2008) *Fastlane (2004-2005) *The Wire (2002-2008) *Wild Roses (2013) *The Clinic (2006-2012) *The Border (2011-2013) *Cold Squad (2001-2008) *Da Vinci's Inquest (2001-2008) *Leverage (2008-2012) *21 Jump Street (1997-2001) *Delta State (2006) *Inspector Gadget (1995-2005) Comedy programming *Wonder Showzen (2006-2007) *Testees (2009) *Clone High (2005-2006) *Gary the Rat (2003) *The Fast Show (2004-2007) *Harry Enfield's Television Programme (2000-2002) *Harry Enfield and Chums (2004-2008) *Duckman (1995-1998) *Happy Tree Friends (2007) *Kaya (2011) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2003-2010) *Puppets Who Kill (2005-2009) *Wilfred (2009-2012) *That Mitchell and Webb Look (2008-2012) *Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2007-2010) *Next Time on Lonny (2014) *The Oblongs (2001-2002) *Neighbours from Hell (2010) *Danger 5 (2013) *Alexei Sayle's Stuff (1998-2001) *I'm Alan Partridge (1999-2004) *The Day Today (1997) *Brass Eye (2001-2007) *The 11 O'Clock Show (1999-2001) *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show (2006-2007) Sitcom *Sophie (2011-2012) *Bottom (1995-2001) *Game On (1996-1999) *Fawlty Towers (1995-1999) *The Brittas Empire (2001-2007) *The Game (2006-2009) Animated shows (branded as Kiddievision) *Beast Wars Transformers (1996-1999) *Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009) *Wayside (2007-2008) *Sylvan (2007-2009) *ToddWorld (2004-2008) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2007) *Monster Buster Club (2009-2010) *Camberwick Green (1996) *The Amazing Adventures of Morph (1995-1996) *Tiny Toons Adventures (1995-2000) *Taz-Mania (1995-2001) *The Flintstones (1996-2000) *The Real Ghostbusters (1996-2001) *3-2-1 Penguins! (2007-2009) *Pearlie (2010-2012) *Bruno The Kid (2001-2002) Live action children's programming (branded as Kiddievision) *Horrible Histories (2010-2014) *Worzel Gummidge (1999-2001) *Bumble (2010-2013) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (2007-2008) *Biz Kid$ (2009-2013) *Welcome to Grandpaville (2013-2014) Youth programming (branded as DEF Eruovision on Saturday afternoon) *Fred's Head (2012) *Girl vs. Boy (2014) *Freaky (2004) *Hard Out (2005) *10 Things I Hate About You (2009-2010) *Edgemont (2005-2009) *Beta Records Television (2008-2012) *My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) *Make It or Break It (2009-2012) *Majority Rules! (2011-2012) *Game Over (2004) *Liquid Television (1997-1998) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1995-1999) *Fanta For The Funny (2014) *Joy To The World (2014) *Cybernet (1995-2010) *My Life Me (2014) *Stoked (2010-2014) *Really Me (2012-2014) *Father of the Pride (2004-2005) *Ren & Stimpy (1995-2001) *YouTube Nation (2014) *Flipnote Hatena World (2010-2011) *The Chart Show (1995-1998) *The Pepsi Chart Show (1998-2002) *Vampire Knight (2011) *Fate/stay Night (2007) *Fate/Zero (2012-2013) *Beavis and Butt-head (1995-1999) *bro'Town (2007-2012) *Brothers & Sisters (1999) *Malcolm in the Middle (2001-2007) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2014) *Two of a Kind (1998-1999) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) *Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt (2014) *Glam Metal Detectives (1996) *The Young Ones (1995-1997) *Throwing Stones (2013) *Cinema Cinema Cinema (1995-2010) *Bravest Warriors (2011-2013) *Flipside (2003-2004) *Amp (1997-2002) Game shows *Merv Griffin's Crosswords (2008-2009) Musical programming *Lannaio Live (2006-2008) *Live from Abbey Road (2008-2013) Other programming *Movies, Games & Videos (1995-2001) *Eye for an Eye (2003-2009) *Man vs. Food Nation (2011-2012) *Dad Camp (2011) *Iron Men (2013) Category:Eruovision Category:Eruowood